


Six Years Gone

by PatrickVghnStump



Series: Ficlets [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Death, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickVghnStump/pseuds/PatrickVghnStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick's been dead for six years. Six. It can't possibly hurt that much anymore, can it? Sequel to Gone, Gone, Gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Years Gone

It's been six years since Pete's best friend, Patrick, died in a car accident. It's been long and hard. Fall Out Boy continued for four years after his death. They were never as successful as they had been when Patrick was alive. Their first album after he died was angsty, and many people cried. They had hard times at concerts. Tours were a struggle. But they got through it. They disbanded two years ago, unable to produce a good enough album for the fans. No. Not good enough for themselves.

Six years, to the day. Each one got a bit easier. His death date or his birthday were definitely the hardest days. Album release dates were hard too. He still cried from time to time. Loosing Patrick still hurt. Six years later. It was still hard. 

August 11. The day his friend died. Pete sat in his apartment. He was alone, as usual on this date. Patrick's smile had never faded from his mind. Right now, all Pete wanted was Patrick. He wanted his friend to hug him. To laugh with him. To write a song with him.

He rested his head in his hands, as he'd done on the day he found out. He cried, softly, his heart aching for the scent, the touch, the sight of Patrick.

"Hey," a voice sounded from behind him. Pete choked back a loud sob, covering his mouth. "Stop. Stop, he's not here," he scolded himself. A cold touch startled him. Well, not quite a touch. More like his skin chilled, in an odd hand-shaped mark on his bare shoulder.

"Of course I'm here, Pete," the voice said. Pete turned around. A dimly lit shape floated behind him on the back of the couch. 

"Patrick?" Pete choked out. He reached out to touch the figure, but his hand passed though it. "I'm loosing it," he whispered. 

The ghost frowned. "Now why would you think that?" it asked. The sound of Patrick's voice broke Pete's heart. "It's really me, Pete. Like... I'm a ghost, I guess, 'cuz I'm dead... But I'm here."

Pete reached out to touch the ghost- no, to touch Patrick. Patrick reached out to him. They did not touch; they could not touch. Patrick gave a pained smile. "I should have taken a different way home. I'm sorry."

Pete bit his lower lip. "We miss you. We miss you a lot. Declan does. Wishes he'd known his dad better. Loves you. Elisa too." Pete found it hard to tell this to his friend's ghost. What if none of this was real? What if he woke in his bed, crying? 

Patrick smiled. "Hey. I miss you too. Andy, Joe, Elisa, Dad, Mom... It hurts. Really does." 

Pete nodded. "Yeah... I..." He didn't know what to say, staring at the appiration in front of him. It was unreal. He'd never really belived in ghosts. He sure as hell did now. 

Pete sat down again. Patrick floated from the back of the couch onto a cushion. "What've you been doing?" He asked. He nodded toward Pete's bass. 

Pete smiled weakly. "We kept Fall Out Boy going. For four years. We were never that successful. So two years ago we disbanded. Fights. New singer turned out to be a controlling asshole. So... Fall Out Boy disbanded. I still have hopes that we will be remembered, though."

Patrick beamed. "For centuries, my friend." he said. He adjusted his cardigan and his fedora. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Patrick watching Pete breathe, Pete watching Patrick... Well, not breathe.

Patrick began to fade. He looked around, panicked, but then rested his gaze on Pete. "I'm sorry... I... Goodbye, Pete."

Pete felt tears forming, and he held out a hand to the fading form. He was unable to speak until Patrick was gone. 

"Goodbye, Patrick."

**Author's Note:**

> oops


End file.
